deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruby Rose vs. Red Buster
Ruby Rose vs. Red Buster is a What-If Death Battle featuring Ruby Rose from the RWBY series and Hiromu Sakurada (Red Buster) from the 36th Super Sentai series, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Description RWBY vs. Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters! These two leaders in red fight with full speed. Will the Huntress beat the Buster? Or is it time for Buster to take out the Rose? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: When it comes to teams, there's always one person to guide them to victory: the leader. Without them, the team could not function properly. Boomstick: And most leaders tend to wear something that is colored red. Be it a normal clothes or in a costume. Wiz: And wearing something red usually means that you're faster than anyone else in your team. Boomstick: Like Ruby Rose, the grim-reaping leader of Team RWBY. Wiz: And Hiromu Sakurada, the Red Buster and leader of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle! Ruby Rose Wiz: Remnant. A planet very similar to ours. It has the same culture, same buildings and everything. Boomstick: It seems to be a peaceful planet, until creatures called Grimm invaded the whole planet. Wiz: To counter this threat, the government decided to build an academy called the Beacon Academy, dedicated in training people to become Huntsman and Huntresses. Boomstick: Out of all the students in Beacon, there was one Huntress that is very special...And that is Ruby Rose! (*Cues: Red Like Roses Part II*) Wiz: Ruby was raised in the island of Patch, alongisde her sister, Yang Xiao Long. While her sister was heading to Beacon Academy, Ruby was still in Signal Academy as a second year student. Boomstick: Until one fateful night, after trying to stop a robbery, she was accepted into Beacon by the headmaster of the academy, Professor Ozpin! Wiz: And since then, she became the leader of her own team named after herself alongside her sister and two new teammates, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna. Boomstick: Hmm...Maybe I should enroll in there and find myself some teammates... Wiz: I highly doubt that you would find anyone there. Anyways, Ruby's personal weapon is called Crescent Rose, a High Caliber Sniper-Scythe. Boomstick: In other words, it's a scythe and a sniper rifle! How cool is that?! Wiz: Crescent Rose is capable of cutting down trees and even decapitating the Nevermore with a single cut. However, by firing a shot, she gets blown back due to the recoil. Boomstick: But she's getting used to it, as she can use the recoil to either accelerate herself further or to propel herself in the air. Wiz: She also carries different kinds of Dust ammunitions for practically any situation. So far, she only carries the Electric and Fire Dust. Boomstick: With the Electric Dust loaded, she can shoot an electric projectile that fully paralyzes anyone who gets hit by it. Shocking! Wiz: And with the Fire Dust, she shoots either a flaming projectile or spray flames like a flamethrower. Boomstick: Okay, now that's seriously awesome! WiWiz: But her well-known ability is her Semblance. Each students posesss an Aura, which allows them to become powerful and also used to activate their Semblance. In Ruby's case, her Semblance allows her to run faster than the eye could see. Boomstick: She's capable of running from point A to point B in less than a second. She can also form herself into a tornado and caused a slipstream. Wiz: And finally, it turns out that Ruby possess the power of the legendary Silver Eyed warriors. Boomstick: It's been rumored that she can kill a Grimm just by looking at them! Wiz: Well, it's not known if it can truly kill the Grimm that way, but all we know is that it's capable of freezing the Grimm Dragon and even mortally wounded Cinder Fall's eye. Boomstick: But other than that, we still don't know what it's capable of, so don't expect it to show up in this battle... Wiz: Ruby may be inexperienced in combat, but don't underestimate her. She's capable of defeating several Beowolf in one day without rest and defeating the entire Team JNPR with her tornado attack. Boomstick: She was also able to defeat some bigger Grimm such as the Nevermore and the Beringel. Though, she had help from her teammates to defeat the former. Wiz: Ruby also happens to be the smartest of the group. Meaning, she can come up with a plan to defeat her enemies. Like that one time where she defeated Neopolitan by using her umbrella to get herself blown away. Boomstick: While she's good at using her weapon, without it...well, she's useless. Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. Ruby isn't used to close combat like her sister does, thus when she gets disarmed or forgot to take Crescent Rose with her, her only option is to run away. Boomstick: She also has the tendency to be reckless, charging in without a thought. Wiz: And while her Semblance is great and all, but using it requires Aura and if she rans out, then she is unable to use her Semblance. And without Aura, she is completely vulnerable to any attacks. Boomstick: Still, Ruby Rose is something you shouldn't underestimate! If she sees you, you'd better run away before she'll cleave you with that giant scythe. Ruby: I don't care what you say! We WILL stop them and I WILL stop you! BET ON IT! Red Buster Wiz: Neo AD 2012. A mysterious energy called Enetron has come to Earth, replacing the fossil fuel and nuclear energy as the current energy source of the planet. Boomstick: Whoa, a world without fossil fuel? This better be good then. Wiz: However, a group of dimensional beings called the Vaglass has invaded Earth to try and take the Enetron for themselves. Boomstick: I mean, who wouldn't want an energy source that completely replaces fossil fuels and nuclear energy? I know I would! Wiz: Thankfully, an organization called the Energy Management Center has called upon three elite warriors to counter the Vaglass. And they're known...as the Go-Busters! (*Cues: Busters Ready Go!*) Wiz: The Go-Busters would go on to save the world from the Vaglass, which is lead by Messiah. And while each Go-Buster had their own set of skills... Boomstick: There is one Go-Buster that stands out the most. And that's Hiromu Sakurada, the Red Buster! Wiz: Hiromu is the leader of the Go-Busters and also the second oldest. He also possess superhuman abilities due to a program being implemented in his body. Boomstick: Wait, what program? Wiz: You see, every Go-Buster posessed something called a Buster Power. And Hiromu's Buster Power is super speed, allowing him to run faster than the eye could see. Boomstick: So, it's like a Super Soldier Serum... Wiz: ...Sort of. Anyways, his super speed is so great that it even rivals that of near-lightspeed characters, meaning he can compete with someone who can run in the speed of light. Boomstick: Ooooh, maybe we should have had the Flash fight this guy instead... Wiz: He carries the Morphin Brace, which allows him to transform into Red Buster. And guess what phrase they used... Morphin Brace: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! Boomstick: Wait, is this Power Rangers?! Did Saban adapt this series? Wiz: Unfortunately, Go-Busters didn't get the Power Rangers adaptation. Boomstick: Bummer... (*Cues: Perfect Mission (Instrumental)*) Wiz: His arsenal of weapons include the Ichigan Buster, which is basically a camera that turns into a gun for long range combat. Boomstick: I wish my camera can turn into a gun...I can kill those who don't like my photos! Wiz: He also carries the Sougan Blade, which is a pair of binocular that transforms into a sword for close combat. Boomstick: Seriously, what's with this guy and his silly weapons? Wiz: And if that wasn't enough, he can combine both the Ichigan Buster and the Sougan Blade to form the Special mode for the Ichigan Buster, which fires a very powerful shot. Boomstick: Damn, that's one serious firepower! Wiz: And lastly, he has the Custom Visor. This allows Red Buster to assume a form called Powered Custom. In this form, his power and speed increases significantly, to the point where it became a short-ranged teleportation. Boomstick: But he can only assume Powered Custom when his Buddyroid is around. Wiz: Right. His personal Buddyroid is Cheeda Nick, a humanoid robot who is capable of turning into a motorcycle if Red Buster ever needs a transportation. Boomstick: A robot that can turn into a motorcycle?! That's awesome! Where can I find one? Wiz: I highly doubt you would find anything like that here. Boomstick: Awww, but I want that Buddyroid... Wiz:Anyways, Hiromu has done several feats ever since being appointed as a Go-Buster. He's strong enough to fight Enter, who is the main villain of the series and his predecessor, Gokai Red to a standstill. He, alongside his teammates, have successfully defeated the Vaglass, it's leader Messiah and even Enter himself. Boomstick: And remember his super speed Buster Power? Apparently, he's fast enough to keep up with Kamen Rider Kabuto, a Rider who can run at near-lightspeed with his Clock Up ability. Wiz: However, while the Buster Power is a good thing to have, there is one exploitable weakness. And each Go-Buster had their own set of weaknesses. Boomstick: In Hiromu's case, his weakness is his fear of chickens... Wiz: If he sees or hears anything related to a chicken, he would get himself frozen, even in mid-air. This is due to his traumatic past where he was trapped in a chicken coop and the chickens starts to attack him. Boomstick: Yeah, so if you happen to found a chicken nearby, either throw it at him or just say "Chicken!" right in front of his face. Wiz: However, he started to overcome this fear, to the point where it will only slow his Buster Power down instead of immobilizing him entirely. Boomstick: But if there's something strange in your neighborhood, who you gonna call? Red Buster! Wiz: Ugh, will you please stop that, Boomstick? Hiromu: Busters, Readyyyyyyyyyyy! Go! Pre-Fight (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Location: Emerald Forest Time: 8:00 AM Red Buster can be seen walking through the Emerald Forest, looking around before focusing on his Morphin Brace talking to someone. Hiromu: This is Red Buster. I'm currently in the deeper side of Emerald Forest. Ryuji: Be careful, Hiromu. Chief said that this forest is filled with creatures more powerful than a Metaloid. Hiromu: Understood. You be careful too, Ryuji. Yoko. Ryuji & Yoko: Roger that. After ending the call, Hiromu saw one Beowolf trying to attack him, but he managed to roll away in time and summons the Sougan Blade through the Transpod and used it to slash the Beowolves, dissolving into dust afterwards. Hiromu: That was close... But then, he sensed something...something that's fast. He turned around to see a red tornado coming towards him with full speed, which he managed to quickly parried with his Sougan Blade and deflects it back. The red tornado soon disappeared, revealing to be Ruby Rose who attacked him. Hiromu: Who are you? Ruby: Sorry, but I was ordered by someone to take you in. Hiromu: I'm afraid I can't do that, miss. I have a mission to do. Ruby: Then I'll have to force you to come with me! Ruby takes out her Crescent Rose and used her Semblance to dash towards Red Buster and attack him with Crescent Rose. Red Buster does the same by using his Buster Power to counter her Semblance and thus the two engage in a weapon clash. FIGHT! Ruby jumps back and starts by firing several shots at Red Buster, but he dodges them with his Buster Power. Red Buster then takes out his Ichigan Buster and fire several shots at her, but Ruby dodges it with her Semblance. She once again fires a shot at Red Buster, but this time, he countered it by firing the Ichigan Buster, casuing smoke to envelop in the forest and each combatant were blown back. Hiromu: This girl's just as fast as I am...Does she have the same Buster Power as I am? Ruby: This guy...Does he have the same Semblance? She then dashes through the smoke to try and attack Red Buster, but he quickly parries her attack with Sougan Blade. Hiromu: Just who are you? Ruby: I was gonna ask you the same thing. Ruby twirls around and performs a kick on Red Buster, which sends him flying. Red Buster lands on his feet and dashed towards Ruby and successfully hit her this time. Hiromu: Why don't you just give up? But Ruby just kicked his hand, releasing the Ichigan Buster. Red Buster tries to use the Sougan Blade, but she blocked it with her Crescent Rose. Ruby: You know, I'm not gonna give up! Not yet! Then, Ruby loads the Fire Dust ammo and fires a flaming shot, which forced Red Buster to block the shot. When he looked again, she was completely gone. Hiromu: Okay, where did that girl run off to? He looked around to see where she went. Somewhere in the tree, Ruby can be seen looking at Red Buster as she loads the Electric dust ammunition into her Crescent Rose. Ruby: He won't know what's coming... (*Cues: Red Like Roses - Full Instrumental Edit*) She used her Semblance once again to ambush Red Buster, but he turns around and blocks the attack with his Sougan Blade. The two then engage in yet another speed battle, blocking their attacks with their respective weapons until Red Buster gains the upper hand and hits her in the belly, sending her back to the ground. But then, she noticed something unusual... Ruby: Oh, hey. A chicken! Hiromu: C-Chicken?! Red Buster suddenly stopped in his tracks upon hearing the word. His Weak Point has activated, making him completely frozen in place. Ruby: Now's my chance! Ruby dashed into Red Buster and performs a combo of slashes until he kicked him into a tree. She then used her tornado attack on Red Buster, sending him flying towards the forest. Ruby: Well, that was definitely close...I guess I'm done here. As Ruby was about to leave the forest, thinking that she killed Red Buster, he then heard a familiar voice. Hiromu: Powered Morphin'! (*Cues: Morphin'! Movin'! Buster Ship! (Instrumental)*) She turned around and saw Red Buster in his Powered Custom form emerging out of the smoke. Hiromu: I'm not done yet! Ruby: Whoa, you can transform?! So coool! Hiromu dashes towards Ruby and attacks with his Sougan Blade, but Ruby managed to block it with her Crescent Rose. She fires another shot to pull herself backwards, but suddenly, Red Buster was in front of her and mortally stabs her in the belly, coughing up blood in the process as she crashed towards the ground. Ruby: No...Not yet... Ruby once again tries for another tornado attack at Red Buster, but he sucessfully blocked it with his Sougan Blade and kicked her out of it, sending her flying towards a nearby tree. Hiromu: I'll finish this! He takes out the Lio Attache, in which he transforms it into LioBlaster and attached the Sougan Blade to initiate Final Buster mode. IT'S TIME FOR FINAL BUSTER! He points the blaster at Ruby, who can be seen standing up weakened as she loads the Electric Dust ammo. Hiromu fires the Final Buster shot, but Ruby countered with an electricity shot, causing smoke to envelop the forest. Hiromu takes out the Sougan Blade from the Lio Blaster and dashed towards Ruby to attack her, but she parried with her Crescent Rose. Hiromu: I gotta admit, you're pretty good. But it's already over... Ruby looks at the Morphin Brace and smirks. Ruby: It's not over yet! She aims the muzzle towards the Morphin Brace and fires a shot, destroying it in the process. This caused Red Buster to be reverted back into his civlian form as he crashed through a tree. Hiromu: The Morphin Brace! Ruby dashes towards Hiromu and attacks him again, but he quickly parried it again. She was shocked that he can still parry her attack. Ruby: Impossible! I destroyed your morpher! Hiromu: Well, that was your biggest mistake! Hiromu kicks the Crescent Rose out of her hand. He then grabs her and shoots the Ichigan Buster at her head, killing her instantly. Hiromu: Whew, I'm glad that's finally over... He goes over to his recently broken Morphin Brace and picked it up. Hiromu: I gotta admit, that was a very smart move, girl. *sigh* I'm really hoping Chief could fix this Morphin Brace for me... He then walks away from the forest, leaving Ruby's motionless body in the ground. K.O.! Ruby's body was found by her teammates and they help carry her body back to the infirmary in Beacon Academy. Meanwhile, Hiromu managed to get out of the forest, Nick transforms into a motorcycle as Hiromu mounts on him and rides away. Results (*Cues: Kizuna ~ Go-Busters (Instrumental)*) Boomstick: Well, that was certainly a fast-paced battle! I liked it! Wiz: This was a very close match. Ruby may be more intelligent and has more versatility, but Red Buster edges her out in every other category. Boomstick: Yes, Red Buster has more combat experience thanks to his training prior to becoming a Go-Buster. Wiz: Plus their difference in speed is quite obvious. While Ruby's speed is estimated to be reaching the speed of sound, Red Buster's speed can reach near-lightspeed level, even to the point of being able to keep up with them. That's a huge difference between their speed! Boomstick: Not to mention, his reaction speed is off the charts. He was able to successfully parry all of Kamen Rider Kabuto's attacks when the latter used Clock Up, which allows him to move near speed of light. Wiz: Ruby, on the other hand, can't even react fast enough against the same type of characters. Also, thanks to Red Buster's heightened senses, he was able to track Ruby's fast movements and parried all of her attacks in quick succession. Boomstick: Ruby's tornado attack may have defeated Team JNPR in a food fight, but Red Buster has survived far worse attack than that. Wiz: Like that one time when a monster named Azazel unleashed a powerful attack that killed the entire Go-Busters. However, Red Buster was able to survive from that like it was nothing. Boomstick: And the Powered Custom would have been able to finish her off, but Ruby played smart and destroyed the Morphin Brace before he could do anything. Wiz: But that doesn't really stop him from winning this battle. Even if the Morphin Brace is destroyed, he can still put up a fight in his civilian form and his Buster Power is still intact. All he needs is an opportunity to disarm Ruby and go for the final bow. Boomstick: Looks like Ruby just made herself Go-Buster'd! Wiz: The winner is Red Buster! Advantages and Disadvantages 'Ruby Rose' *+ More intelligent *+ Crescent Rose has more range than Red Buster's Sougan Blade *+ Has more versatility thanks to her Dust ammunition *- Less durable *- Her speed pales in comparison to Red Buster's speed *- Has trouble hitting Red Buster due to his insane reaction speed 'Red Buster' *+ More experienced and more faster *+ Can sense Ruby's fast movements thanks to his heightened sense *+ More durable *+ Can still fight in civilian form *+ Carries two weapons *- Morphin' Brace can be damaged during the fight *- His Buster Power has an exploitable weakness *- His base form has trouble getting near Ruby due to her Crescent Rose Trivia *Similarites between Ruby Rose and Red Buster: **Both combatants are the leader of their respective teams (Team RWBY and Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters) **Both have red and black colors in their outfits. **Both possess super speed. **Both lost their mothers at a young age. Who would win in this Death Battle? Ruby Rose Red Buster Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows vs. Web Shows' Themed Death Battles Category:"Team leaders" themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle